1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaluation device, an evaluation method, and a non-transitory computer readable storage medium having stored therein an evaluation program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a financial institution such as a bank determines a credit line with reference to company data provided by a data provider specialized in collecting or analyzing information related to a company. Such company data is generated, for example, based on a statement of accounts (such as financial statement or income statement) of an enterprise. That is, in order to configure credit information used for determination whether a loan amount to each company is appropriate, the financial institution uses company data provided by a business operator.
Here, the following technology is known. That is, along with a recent significant spread of the Internet, information related to a company is shard on the Internet by an information user in addition to conventional information based on a statement of accounts or the like of an enterprise and the shared information is integrally managed, whereby objectivity of company data is increased.
However, in the related technique, credit of an enterprise may not be evaluated accurately. More specifically, in the above related technique, only published financial information of a company, a transaction record of the company which record is known by an information user, information of news in an industry, or the like is shared. Even when such information is integrated, it is difficult to evaluate credit of an enterprise. Thus, an enterprise may not be able to acquire appropriate credit information with which a financial institution calculates a loan amount.
Also, in the related technique, it is difficult to share accurate information of a company which is, for example, an unlisted company or a start-up company and information of which is not easily acquired by an information user. Thus, in the related technique, it can be said that it is difficult to acquire credit information used for determination of a loan condition with respect to an unlisted company or a start-up company.